yanderesim_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is a canon student and a test rival who attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kokona has purple hair that is styled in drills. Her eyes are also purple. Her uniform is dependent on the player's choice. She wears a purple friendship bracelet on her right wrist, along with purple stockings and panties. She is tied with Mai Waifu for the largest bust size in game, set at 2. Personality Kokona has the Social Butterfly persona. If Ayano tries to take a picture of her without being in the Photography Club, she will do a cute pose for the camera. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a secluded area and phone the police. As shown on her student profile, Kokona may be engaging in compensated dating and may be a victim of domestic abuse. The latter was proven to be incorrect in the June 1st, 2016 Build. She only does compensated dating to help get her father out of debt. Druelbozo has stated that she tries to get popular, but is constantly bullied. Task Kokona's uniform is too tight around her chest. She will ask Ayano to get her a new one. A uniform can be purchased from Info-chan, and modified to fit Kokona in the Sewing Room. After bringing the uniform to Kokona, she will become Ayano's friend. Background Kokona was a normal cute baby with the potential to become anything she wanted to, just like any other. In the Monday conversation with Saki, it can be assumed that she is being abused by her drunk father after her mother's death. However, this has been proven to be false. If Ayano offers help to Kokona, she will talk about how her father comes to her to cry about his debt problems. Kokona's family is broke due to Kokona's father taking out a loan to pay for her tuition fees. Because of this, he accidentally became involved with a group of loan sharks under the name of Ronshaku Loans. Kokona is also involved in compensated dating with somebody who she has met up with at least once in Shisuta Town. According to her phone call, he must have offered her a large amount of money to see him. If Ayano buys Kokona's dark secret, she will receive video footage of Kokona selling used panties to a boy from another school. These are both ways that she has tried to pay off her father's debt. Relationships Saki Miyu Saki is Kokona's best friend and closest confidant. Kokona will discuss very personal matters with her. In the Monday conversation, she almost told her about her father's debt problems. If Saki finds out about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be shocked and won't do anything to help her. In the future, she may have animations to comfort Kokona, however she will stay away from her if her reputation drops too much. If Kokona is invited to Ayano's house, she will reveal that she had Saki involved in her plans to get her dad out of debt, but feels bad about it now. Saki had planned to sell her underwear to boys, but was too embarrassed to carry out the plan and threw her bra over the school wall. This is the reason why Ayano must retrieve Saki's bra for her task. Senpai Since Kokona is a test rival, she has a crush on him. Despite them being in the same class, Kokona will still call him her 'Senpai'. She may be moved to a second year class so it would make sense for her to call him that. The only event that currently shows her feelings for him is the lunchtime event on Wednesday. Ayano is able to poison her bento in this event. Riku Soma Riku is Kokona's suitor as of the September 22nd, 2016 Build. She can be matchmade with him to avoid Ayano losing Senpai to her. Ayano will have to help Riku become more of Kokona's interest in order to do so. Topics Likes * Cooking - View Kokona making octodogs in the Cooking Club. * Cats - Take Kokona past the kitten. * Friends - Listen to Kokona's conversation with Saki on Monday. * Family - Offer help to Kokona and listen to Kokona explain her and her father's situation. * Money - Listen to Kokona's phone call on Monday. Dislikes * Gossip - Use the 'Gossip' option while speaking with Kokona. * Occult - Take Kokona past the Occult Club. * Solitude - Walk into Kokona's group of friends. * Video Games - Take Kokona past either Pippi or Ryuto in the Gaming Club. * Violence - Take Kokona near the ritual knife. Neutral * Drama - Take Kokona past the Drama Club. Trivia * Kokona's name was at one point Nodoka Manabe, and then later on Nodo Mana. These names were inspired by K-ON. * Kokona original hairstyle was replaced in the February 8th, 2016 Build because YandereDev thought that it was "low budget" and "amateur-ish". Her current hairstyle is final. * Kokona was originally in the Sports Club. She is currently in the Cooking Club. * Kokona's male counterpart is Riku Soma, who is also her suitor. * Her current name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, the eleventh being Kokona and the twelfth being Haruka. * She used to arrive seventh to school, fourth in line on the left side at 7:05 AM. * She makes a cameo with Saki in the Gaming Club in the racing mini-game. * Kokona is constantly associated with the UTAUloid Kasane Teto by fans, however the similarities are unintentional. * Kokona is the current test rival for Yandere Simulator, succeeding Victim-chan. When YandereDev was asked why, he simply stated that somebody had to be the guinea pig and Kokona was the one unfortunate enough to be picked. * Her cell phone is the same colour as her hair. * Pressing "G" on the debug menu will cause her and Ayano to teleport to the rooftop, where Ayano can push her off or offer help. * Things that Kokona finds attractive in a guy are purple hair, slicked back hair, intelligence, piercings, and glasses. * Her crush was at one point set to 'None' by mistake. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cooking Club Category:Females Category:Students Category:Rivals Category:3rd years Category:Social Butterfly Category:Test Rivals Category:Classroom 3-2